


He's Heard the Stories

by kunnskat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Cedric is not an idiot. He knows this tournament is dangerous, that it has killed before and can again. He just didn’t think it would happen to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my tumblr drabbles!

Cedric is not an idiot, he’s very aware that this tournament has killed before and can kill again. But Cedric also has faith in Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry working together to create the safest one yet. He has faith that if they need it, aid will come to them. 

He has a moment of doubt when Harry Potter joins the tournament and at first it is because somehow a fourteen year old got to join after it supposedly being for seventeen year old students or older. Later, he starts truly worrying for the younger boys safety. He finds himself grateful for the help given to him in the first task, but he remembers hearing of how Harry had gotten wounded and thinks, what if the tail had been a little more to the side, a little higher, and it had been his head?

So he offers help in return once he figures out the clue for the second task. He realizes that Harry is smarter than some would like to think, having gotten himself into this or not, and is certain he’ll figure out the clue he gives him given the time to make an attempt. 

Somehow they both make it just fine out of the second task, with lot less wounds and worries than of the first, and with much more pride. And if he takes a second to grin over at Harry, well, no one has to know. 

The third task is much more dangerous, but they are well aware of what creatures Hagrid can put into this maze, Harry and he. He’s a seventh year after all, and Harry is Hagrids friend. He’s sure they can make it through this, they’re resourceful. This won’t kill them. 

He doesn’t expect the cup to be a portkey. Or maybe he does, he just doesn’t expect where it puts them. He had thought they would, when it lifted them from their place in the maze, put them outside of it again, in front of the crowd where they would be able to lift their shared prize, basking in their Hogwarts victory. Together. 

He thinks, to begin with, that this is just another part of the task, a way to test their daring and resourcefulness, somehow prove which would be the true winner. But he doesn’t quite abandon Harry, he stays close. Because deep in his mind something is whispering to him that this isn’t right. Something has gone wrong. 

Cedric is not an idiot. He knows this tournament is dangerous, that it has killed before and can again. He just didn’t think it would happen to him. Maybe he got too overconfident, maybe he wasn’t careful enough and maybe this is just how it has to go. 

And while he wishes that he could have helped Harry get to safety before it happened, he knows Harry is resourceful enough to somehow make it out. Hasn’t he heard all the stories? It’s Harry Potter, and he’s not thinking that because he’s the boy-who-lived, he’s thinking it because this is Harry who fought a troll with his friends, a boy of bravery. Harry who has stopped Voldemort many times, if rumors are to be believed and in this moment? In this moment he believes. 

His last thought is that if he could have, he would have asked Harry to bring him back with him. If he can.


End file.
